


Youngblood

by doctery



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Multi, hurt comfort, it's complicated - Freeform, stuff will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctery/pseuds/doctery
Summary: After Keith's Dad dies he gets adopted by one of the biggest investors of the Garisson Galaxy program. His new adoptive father already has Keith's whole live planed out for him but when he meets Hunk and Lance he starts to rebel against his destiny.





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks so much for clicking on this work.  
> Just a quick warning this will probably be a slow burn in the long run and it will take some time for them to work out their relationship and I also don't want to give too much away off how their relationship is going to be so just hang in there ;)

It was a rainy November night when they knocked on his door. First, he thought it was the loud rain, then he thought his Dad must‘ve forgotten his keys, he‘d had a late night shift at the fire station. So Keith got up in the middle of the night in nothing but his pajamas, to open the door. He was ten years old back then.

 

At the door he was met by two police officers, their hats in their hands, looking miserable and drenched. One of them bent his knee to get to Keith‘s eye level.

„Kid....I‘m so sorry.“

Then he told Keith what happened to his Dad.

 

The next year past in a blur and Keith doesn‘t have many memories of it. He remembered having to leave the house he and his Dad used to live in. He didn‘t have much to take with him. He spent some time in an orphanage but was soon adopted by a very wealthy man Mr. Heimler, Keith didn‘t care much. He got a nice room a new haircut (way too short for Keith‘s usual liking but he didn‘t care at the time) and was enrolled in a fancy school with a big space program.

 

It turned out Mr. Heimler was one of the biggest investors of the Galaxy Garrison. For his lack of children, he had adopted Keith and had set high goals for him. Keith didn‘t have a clue about anything of that. Mr. Heimler had a very though through 8-year plan.

 

Keith wasn‘t really... there most of the time. People talked to him and after he couldn‘t remember what they said. That didn‘t really do any good for his grades so when the year ended he had to repeat it and found himself the oldest boy in the new class.

 

That was probably the first time Keith felt an emotion again. Annoyance.

All those little (although he wasn‘t much taller than the others) loud kids, who did know nothing about life.

The other kids also didn‘t like Keith himself, because for them he was just the kid who was only there because of his rich parent. He didn‘t even bother to learn the names of his classmates, they were all the same kind of extroverted arrogant bastards who wanted nothing more than flying a space ship.

Except for one maybe.

 

There was one kid, significantly taller and bigger than everyone else, kind of shy and always tagging along with another loud boy. The big guy often asked Keith if he wanted to hang out with them but Keith always refused but the guy didn‘t seem discouraged or offended by it, he just kept asking. Till one day his friend was sick and he sat around alone in the court during recess when Keith joint him. He felt kinda bad for the boy having to eat alone even though he seemed to have such a friendly nature.And maybe he did want to hang out with him before but was too awkward to actually admit that. The other boy seemed surprised but pleased and they ate their lunch in silence.

 

The next day the kids‘ friend hadn‘t returned but now the big boy was surrounded by his classmates. Keith was watching from his seat at the window still thinking that they were playing and hanging out, till he saw one of the kids shoved the big guy and tears started forming in his eyes.

 

Keith was up on his feet before he even noticed and stalked towards the group of kids. Instead of telling them to fuck off he kicked out the feet under the kid that had shoved the big guy.

Okay, I really should learn his name next time, he thought while the kid screamed landing on the ground and the others turned their attention to him.

 

„Leave him alone!“, he explained.

The other kids looked at him in astonishment, then one after another started laughing.

„Maybe if you wouldn‘t have had hung around him yesterday we wouldn‘t have to teach him a lesson.“

„What?“ It took Keith a minute to catch on. Did they harass the big guy because of... him?

 

Keith got very angry very quickly. Before he could stop himself or even think his fist landed in the nearest kids face. Soon they were all fighting fist flying left an right and Keith hit and kicked everything that he could reach.

Throughout the noise, he heard the big guy crying for them to stop.

A small part of Keith thought he should regret hanging out with the big guy, but a much bigger part of him was angry. How dare they to decide who can hang out with who? Maybe he was an unsocial, unfriendly, grumpy guy but if someone like the big guy was willing to try to be his friend he would fight anyone for him. He was the first person in a long time that had treated Keith with honesty and not with fake kindness because his Dad had died or fake friendliness because his adoptive father was rich.

 

When the bell rang Keith was lying in his back while the other kids scrambled back to the classroom. He felt his nose bleeding and his sides ached.He heard a sniffle beside him and when he turned his head the big guy was crying next to him, tears and snot streaming downs his round face.

 

Keith got up on his elbow and looked at the other boy like really looked at him. His skin was darker than his own, but their hair was the same black. He had a round nose and through his dark skin Keith could make out some freckles.

„What‘s your name?“

The boy stopped crying, probably surprised and looked at Keith with big amber eyes. Then he started laughing really hard and Keith felt himself starting to grin.

„Hunk. You can call me Hunk.“

 

\----------

 

 

 

Being friends with Hunk involuntarily lead to being friends with Lance. The loud boy that was fuller of himself then a sack of rice. Keith and Lance were fighting most of the time and Hunk was trying to break them apart most of the time.

 

Mr. Heimler hadn‘t been too happy about Keith‘s fight with his classmates, but more for the fact that Keith had lost and not for the fight in itself. That‘s how Keith found himself in a martial arts class after regular class. And he had to admit he liked it. Liked learning how to use his body the way he wanted to. Liked the way he developed muscles and how he felt stronger every day. The training was hard but Keith liked how it kept his mind occupied from thinking about more sad stuff. How he felt guilty every time he laughed with Hunk and Lance, because how dare he to be happy when his Dad wasn‘t around anymore? Punching a sandbag and doing somersaults on a mat helped to ignore those thoughts.

 

Another benefit of the material art classes was to learn how to flip Lance to the ground within a second. That was fun every single time. That lead to Lance challenging Keith for a „fight“ at least once a week. A fight he always lost.

 

In their second year at the Galaxy Garrison, they had to choose which path they wanted to proceed. Keith thought this was a bit too much to ask for their age but on the other hand, he didn‘t have any saying in the decision anyway. Mr. Heimler had already decided that he was going to be an expedition pilot. Lance also wanted to become one but was moved to the cargo pilot department. Hunk went into engineering because space stuff scared him (why he had enrolled in a SPACE school then Keith didn‘t know).

 

Hunk had also developed a new hobby: baking.

Other than Keith, Hunk and Lance lived in the dormitory of the Galaxy Garrison like the other students. Mr. Heimler‘s Property was located close to the school grounds and as the biggest sponsor of the school, he could make some extra rules for his ward.

That was one of the few things Keith didn‘t mind. He couldn‘t imagine having to share a room with another kid (one he probably hated).

 

So because of this constellation and the open community rooms Hunk had started baking when Keith was training and lance pretended to train (when he was probably just watching Kun Fu movies) and Hunk always brought some cookies or something else for Keith to try (that was when Lance left anything for him and didn‘t eat all of it the night before).

 

„What‘s this?“ Keith asks one day when Hunk presented him a rectangle with smaller rectangles inside of it.

Hunk looked confused for a second but before he could say anything Lance butted in. „You never had a waffle?“ He asked in astonishment.

Keith had definitely heard of waffles before but he‘d never ate one. His Dad used to make him pancakes to special occasions, he wasn‘t much of a sweet tooth, and since he moved in with Mr. Heimler his diet was usually very strict, with high fats and proteins.

 

Keith looked at the waffle with fascination. „How do you make them?“

Hunk smiled „It‘s a pretty simple dough similar to pancakes but with yeast. And then you need a special pan to make the shape. The pan has a lid so when you fill in the dough you press the top down to the bottom and let it cook. And voila a waffle! Taste it!“

 

Keith did and it was delicious. He probably liked it the best so far cause it wasn‘t too sweet but still pleasantly tasting.

„I really like this!“ He told Hunk and earned a toothy grin.

 

Lance was on the floor having an existential crisis over Keith‘s lack of waffle knowledge.

 

\------

 

When Keith was 13 he broke his leg for the first time. It happened during his martial arts training when one of the older students, Shiro, kicked his leg too hard. It gave an awful loud crack and Keith was on the floor in an instant. The other boy immediately stopped and crouched down next to him worry in his eye.

„Oh my god, Keith are you alright.“

Keith‘s head was ringing with the pain that shot through his leg, he knew he couldn‘t move it so he just shook his head at Shiro who didn‘t hesitate and scooped Keith off the ground in his arms. Keith wanted to protest at first but the pain was too distracting to form any words.

 

They called an ambulance and Shiro went with him. The Galaxy Garrison had their own hospital station and that‘s where Keith was taken. The doctors had to fix his legs position which was so painful that Keith almost passed out. While they cast his leg Shiro patted his back reassuringly.

 

Then there was a loud BANG when the door hit the wall.

 

Mr. Heimler was standing in the doorway glaring down at Keith.

 

„What is going on here?Explain!“ He demanded.

Keith shrank into himself. He never talked much with his adoptive father. When they talked it was mostly Mr. Heimler telling Keith what he expected of him. Other than that the house staff that kept keeping him company at dinner or breakfast. Seeing Mr. Heimler here meant he was in trouble.

 

Shiro stepped forward. „Sir I was Keiths sparing partner today. It looks like I broke his leg. I‘m really sorry but the doctor said it was a clear break so-“

„You broke your leg?“, Mr. Heimler interrupted Shiro nearly shouted at Keith.

„Ah- Yes Sir, it was an acci-“, Keith started but stopped when he saw the rage in the mans face. Keith hated how small he felt in the presence of that man. He wishes he could just run away...

 

Shiro tried to calm down the raging Mr. Heimler but he wouldn‘t listen to him and Keith just let him call him a disappointment and how he would fall back again in his studies because of this and how he already repeated a year. it was awful.

 

Keith had to wear the cast for 6 weeks.

6 weeks where he couldn‘t continue his training.

6 weeks on crooks.

6 weeks feeling Mr. Heimlers glare on his back every time they passed in the hallway.

Keith was allowed to do some weightlifting for his arms but nothing to stress his leg. But that was something he could do at home so every afternoon after class he had to return home and spent more time at the place that he learned to hate more and more.

Shiro had sent him some barbells to train and once in a while sent encouraging texts. But that didn‘t really help.

 

Hunk soon noticed Keiths decreasing mood and invited him to a sleepover Friday evening.

Keith has never been to a sleepover but he welcomed the excuse to leave the mansion for more than 24 hours. He didn‘t ask Mr. Heimler for permission and just informed the house staff that he would spend the night at a friends place. They told him they would try and cover up for him and Keith gave them a grateful smile.

 

 

They actually had to keep it a secret because it was not allowed that kids switched rooms or even for someone who didn‘t live in the dormitory to be there.

When Keith arrived at Hunks and Lances shared room he found the boys putting the mattresses from the bunk bed on the ground. Lance tossed an arm full of blankets on them.

 

„A nest!“ he declared.

„We‘re going to sleep there?“, Keith asked doubtfully.

„Well, where else? We wouldn‘t fit in a bed so this is the best solution!“ Lance said.

„I could just sleep on the floor you know?“ Keith answered.

„Absolutely not!“ Hunk said. „Come on this is gonna be super fun! We‘ll probably stay up the whole night anyway telling ghost stories or watching movies!“

 

They sat on the mattresses, their backs against the wall, Keith in the middle. They gave him an extra pillow for his broken leg to lay on. Even with two mattresses there actually wasn‘t enough room for the three of them so Keith found himself heavily leaning on Hunk and his and Lance shoulders and knees kept touching. But nobody said anything so Keith kept quiet. If he was being honest it didn‘t bother him to be tugged between his friends. He felt warm and safe.

 

Hunk had prepared some pizza pockets, cookies and... waffles. Keith was amazed by his friend‘s talent.

„Well, it‘s nothing compared to your fighting skills.“ Hunk said bashfully.

„What? What is fighting good for? People only get hurt.“ He looked at his leg. Keith loved fighting it wasn‘t a secret. It felt good to be able to move exactly how he wanted to, it felt good to win, it felt strong and powerful. But baking...

„Baking makes people happy. Baking doesn‘t hurt anyone. It fills your stomach and makes you feel warm.“ The last part he just whispered.

Hunk and Lance looked at Keith with open moths and Keith already started to regret being so honest.

 

After a few moments of silence, he felt an arm placed over his shoulder. He looked up at Hunk who was smiling down at him. „You don‘t have to fight if you don‘t want to you know?“ He said giving Keiths shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Keith looked down at his lap. „I have to be strong.“ He said quietly.

 

Lance jumped up flexing his arms. „What do you need to be strong for when there is me? Super Lance!“

Keith and Hunk both burst out laughing and even though he looked embarrassed Lance joined them.

 

Keith didn‘t tell them that he wasn‘t really in control of his life. He just wanted to enjoy this moment.


	2. Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped to post chapter 2 sooner but it just wasn't meant to be.  
> But anyway here you go and I hope you enjoy it!

Hunk was 14 when he noticed his feelings towards Keith changed. The three of them had spent the past three years glued together by the hip but for a while now Keith had become more distant. It was a slow change but for the past month now Hunk hardly could get a hold on Keith. As soon as the final bell rang Keith would bolt out of his seat and disappear, to his martial arts training Hunk assumed. On Fridays, they didn‘t see him at all because of the different courses pilots and engineers had to take. But even during recess he wouldn‘t eat lunch with them anymore, said he had to study. Hunk didn‘t wanna start a fight but Lance wasn‘t so shy about voicing his complaint.

„What does he need to study for? We‘re all in the same class how is his education any more important than ours? And we don‘t act like assholes?“ They were outside, Hunk was sitting on a bench, hands between his knees while Lance was walking up and down in front of him.  
„He is on top in EVERY class! I talked to another expedition pilot trainee and even there Keith is on top! The only one better then Keith is Takashi Shirogane and that guy is a god!“

„Well if it‘s his dream to become a good pilot? Of course, he would study hard?“ Hunk tried to calm Lance down.  
„Did you ever hear him SAY he wants to be a pilot?“ Lance almost shouted and Hunk ducked his head. „I bet it‘s his weird stepdad forcing him to act like this! You know what happened after that sleepover!“

Lance wasn‘t talking about their first sleepover, they had many after that and Hunk loved them. Lance was already his best friend for a long time and he liked Keith from the beginning even though he couldn‘t tell what those feelings meant back then. Keith had opened up so much during those sleepovers and they got even closer than before.

But one day Mr. Heimler got wind and was furious when he found out Keith wasn‘t only breaking the rule but hanging out with a cargo pilot and an engineer trainee. Like they were worth less than expedition pilots.

Hunk thought hate was a really strong word and he would never say he hated anyone but he really really disliked Mr. Heimler.

After that incident, Keith had become harder to approach and now it only became worse.

 

Two weeks ago on a Monday Hunk tried to approach Keith when he was alone in the classroom during recess when everyone else had gone outside. All he wanted was to check if Keith was doing okay but when the words left his mouth they must have come out wrong because Keith got really defensive and snarled at Hunk to mind his own business.

Hunk had cried after that encounter. Of course, it wasn‘t nice to hear something like this from a friend but Hunk wondered why Keith‘s words hurt so much. He had to lock himself in a bathroom stall after this for a while till he calmed down.

Sitting on the toilet seat trying to keep quiet Hunk wondered how it all had gone wrong. When had Keith become so single focused on his education and training? When had Hunk started feeling like Keith owed him his attention and honesty? Why did he feel so betrayed right now?

Keith had apologized later but nothing really changed. Except for the fact that they saw Mr. Heimler more often on school grounds. Hunk and Lance had started wondering what exactly it was that Mr. Heimler expected from his adoptive son. He didn‘t even dare think it...

 

„I bet he wants to get Keith into the Kerberos mission.“ Lance said it.

„You‘re nuts that is only for experient pilots and scientists! They even said it would be though for Shiro to get into it, it would be impossible for Keith.“ Hunk didn‘t know who he wanted to convince more Lance or himself.

Lance rubbed his finger in front of Hunks face „But Heimlers got money, Shirogane does not.“ Then he leaned back again, crossed his arms and look at the sky.

 

„I just don‘t get why Keith is playing along.“ Lance said after a while.

Hunk had wondered the same. But Keith had a high sense of loyalty. He had jumped to Hunks aid after only once eating lunch together. He probably thought he owed it to Mr. Heimler for taking him in and paying for his education, or maybe he was threatening Keith. He didn‘t know. And Keith wouldn‘t tell them anything. It was so frustrating. He missed Keith every day it made his heart ached. He had thought about Keith getting into the Kerberos mission but always stomped that thought down before it became too loud. Everyone knew that Mr. Heimler wanted to be known for his innovations and he had founded a big part of this mission. Kerberos was supposed to be a 10-year mission on the search for alien life. 10 years without Keith, that thought alone brought Hunk near to tears. Urgh, he needed to stop being such a cry baby!

 

The bell rang and he stood up. But before he could take another step Lance laid his hand on Hunks chest.

„Today, you‘re gonna talk to him! It‘s more likely that he will open up to you than to me.“ Hunk saw the Lance own words hurt him but he was probably right. Keith and Lance were the kinds of friends who would insult each other but punch everyone else that only looked funny at the other. Hunk and Keith on the other hand... they talked are sometimes sat in comfortable silence, close to each other just enjoying the presence of the other. They weren‘t shy to compliment the other or ask questions that others would found intimate. Hunk loved the times when he just sat with Keith on the shared matresses arms pressed against each other and feeling Keith laying his head on Hunks shoulder. It made Hunk feel needed.It also made him feel strong like he had the power to protect Keith.

Now he wasn‘t so sure if this was even true.

 

When the final bell rang Keith bolted out of his seat as usual. This time he didn‘t get far because Lance tripped him. The other students laughed and walked around them and also Lance fleed the scene as fast as he could. Before Keith could get up and chase after him Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder. Keith didn‘t even turn around.

 

When everyone had left the classroom Hunk let at a breath he didn‘t realize he was holding. He slides his hand down Keith‘s shoulder till it rested on his forearm. „Can we talk? Please?“ Hunk whispered.

 

 

„AANNND what did you talk about?“ Lance asked for the 100th time. Hunk was rubbing his face with his hands. He what had happened.

 

He and Keith had sat down facing each other but neither said anything. After a while Hunk had taken Keith‘s hands in his rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs into the back of his hands. He felt his heart beating faster with every passing minute and he knew what that meant and he was sure that if he wasn‘t busy holding Keith‘s hands his own would be shaking. The strange urge to cry from before came back and he hated it.

 

„I don‘t know what to do.“Keith finally whispered,  
Hunks heart swelled inside his chest. He hadn‘t even noticed how much he missed Keith‘s voice.  
„He expects so much from me. And I am scared of failure. I don‘t know what to do.“ Keith said helplessly.  
Hunk leaned forward so Keith would look him in the eyes.  
„Maybe we can figure this out together.“

 

„I think you‘re right.“ Hunk told Lance now. „He didn‘t say anything concrete but I think Mr. Heimler wants him in the Kerberos mission.  
„That prick!“

Hunk was back to rubbing his face. He told Lance what he knew. Keith hadn‘t really said anything about the Kerberos mission but he did say Heimler had adopted him for a reason and when he disappointed him there were consequences. Hunk didn‘t know how to picture these „consequences“ but he imagined the worst.

 

Lance was still ranting when there was a knock at the door.  
They looked at each other in confusion. Another knock. A guard would have walked in by now. Hesitantly Hunk stood up to open the door. It was Keith.

 

„Can I stay here tonight?“

Hunk didn‘t even need to answer. Keith stepped inside and when the door closed Hunk pulled him into a hug.

 

They pulled the mattresses down from the bunk beds like they used to but when crawling under the covers Hunk shyly but one arm around Keith‘s middle. It was then under the covers with his best friends that he realized what these new feelings he had been feeling for Keith were. It was love. Because right now he wanted nothing more than to pull Keith closer to his chest and bury his nose into the other boy‘s hair and never ever let go. His heart was beating so loud in his chest that he feared Keith would hear it.

Lance shoot him a shit eating grin over Keith‘s head when Keith wiggled closer into Hunk embrace. Lance probably knew more then Hunk liked.

 

 

When Hunk woke up the next morning it took him a few seconds to take in the situation. He lay on his side and Keith was curled up against him, face in Hunks chest breathing calmly while Hunks arm rested on Keith‘s hip. He felt his cheeks violently flush when he heard a quiet snickering. Standing behind Hunk‘s back was Lance taking pictures of the two of them. Before Hunk could protest the other boy slipped out of the room still snickering.

 

Hunk looked down again and realized how small Keith looked in his arms. He never thought of Keith as someone fragile but right now he had the urge to protect and shield Keith from the rest of the world. He looked at his hand and compared it with Keiths much smaller one. Had it always been like this? Keith‘s pale skin against Hunks dark one. Had they always been so different? He had never given this much thought. Never thought about how Keith had muscles were Hunk was soft. Suddenly he wondered if it bothered Keith that Hunk was so big, he was a sports nerd after all. Hunk didn‘t like the feelings of uncertainty that came over him. He was about to move away from Keith when said one opened his eyes.

 

He blinked once, twice and then looked up at Hunk. His cheeks turned pink and Hunk was sure his own face was on fire. Keith shifted so he would lie on his back and Hunk was about to remove his arm from where it still lay over Keith when Keith carefully grabbed his hand and hold it close to his chest, playing with Hunks large fingers.

 

„Do you think anyone would notice if we skipped class today?“ Keith asked after a while his voice still sounded hoarse from sleep. „I‘m pretty sure they would.“ Hunk replied but he felt bitter doing so. Skipping class with Keith sounded amazing right now. He wanted to lay here forever.

„You know what.“ Keith squeezed Hunks hand „I don‘t give a shit.“

 

When Lance came back into their room, Hunk and Keith had already cleaned up the mattresses from the floor.

„Why‘re you still in your pajamas?“ Lance asked while he revealedthe food he had smuggled from the canteen under his short (not very subtle).

„We‘re staying in.“ Hunk informed him.

Lance gaped looking from Hunk to Keith and back again. „Say that again.“

„We‘re stay-“ Keith started but Lance interrupted him by letting the food he was holding fall on the floor. „I would have gotten much more if I‘d knew! Why didn‘t you inform me?“

„I was still asleep when you left.“ Keith said with a frown but Lance ignored him.He walked over to his desk to grab a pen and a piece of paper. Lance shielded the paper with his back so Hunk couldn‘t see what his friend was writing down. Lance then finally turned around and presented them the makeshift sign that informed anyone who passed their door

 

BAD **CASE OF DAIRIERA! DON‘T ENTER OR YOUR NOSE MAY FALL OF**

 

Keith cringed visibly at the sign.

„No one will question our absence with this.“ Lance said proudly. Hunk sneaked a look at Keith who hadn‘t mentioned how HE would explain his absence but the other boy still said nothing so Hunk left it at that. Keith probably played to deal with the consequences. Lance left to put the sign on the door.

 

They spent the day playing cards and laughing at Lance really really bad tries to poker face them. It felt like everything went back to how it used to be and Hunk felt himself hoping it would stay like this.

 

When evening came and Keith was about to leave Hunk lead him to the door while Lance stayed inside. Outside they stayed there in awkward silence.

„Will you eat lunch with us again, tomorrow?“ Hunk asked shyly.

Keith looked up at Hunks words and Hunk couldn‘t really interpret the look his friend was giving him. Keiths eyes shined with something Hunk had never seen before.

„I really hated being not able to spent time with you.“ Hunk continued when Keith didn‘t answer. That was when Keith‘s armor crumbled. His eyes filled with tears and he let out a heartbreaking sob when he flung himself into Hunks arms.

„I missed you so much.“ He sobbed into Hunks chest. His own arms were coming around Keiths back and his eyes filled with tears as well. He still didn‘t know everything that was going on with Keith but he would be there to support him anyhow he could.

 

Together they sank on the floor, there was no one in the hallway to disturb them. Hunk gently stroke Keith‘s hair and thought about his feelings for the other boy. This was bad, really really bad.

 

\---------------------------

The next day Keith showed up with a bandaged arm.

 

\---------------------------

 

There was cake on Hunks 15 birthday.

Keith had pulled it out during lunch break from the suspicious big bag he had brought to class this morning furiously blushing. Hunk was also blushing. 

The cake wasn‘t big but it had a delicious looking buttercream frosting and some chocolate decorations on top of it. Lance looked at it suspiciously. „Did you make it?“ He asked Keith.

Lather shooked his head. „Magaret- I asked our cook to help me.“

Lance cooed „Ooohh so you DID make it! Keith the baker how a-do-ra-ble!“

Keith punched him in the kidney.

 

While Lance was on the floor fake dying Hunk cut the cake. It was filled with strawberries and it was delicious.

„Thank you, Keith.“ He smiled and Keith smiled back. It felt like the time had stopped till Lance audible cleared his throat. He had caught on Hunks crush on Keith a long time ago since Keith had started eating lunch with them again. Thankfully Lance kept his mouth shut.

They ate the cake while chatting peacefully. Hunk kept taking glances at Keith. Since Keith had turned 16 a few months ago he‘d hit a growth spurt. He still wasn‘t as tall as Hunk but close, his muscles looked more defined. Hunk had started lifting and gained some sweet arm muscles himself even though the rest of him was still big and soft.

He felt something against his knee and looked down. Lance had slid his e-pad on Hunks leg. Hunk read the message he had written: „your crush is showing when will you finally talk to Keith??“

Hunk flushed and kicked Lance under the table. As if he hadn‘t thought about telling Keith himself. But the fear of ruining their friendship was just too real.

 

After class that day Keith put a note in Hunks hand before leaving for his training like usual. Hunk looked at the note in confusion then read it. „ _Meet me behind the training hall at 10 I need to talk to you_ “

„IT‘S A CONFESSIONS.“ Lance who had sneaked up behind Hunk shrieked in his ear.

„Jesus Christ Lance could you not do that?“ Hunk asked. But he secretly hoped Lance was right.

 

Hunk actually did put on a nicer pair of pants for his meeting with Keith. He was super nervous and tried to think of all the things Keith could be telling him that weren‘t about having a crush on him. His current conspiracy was that Keith was planning to run away and live in the desert.

When Hunk turned the corner of the backside of the training building Keith was already waiting. Hands in the pockets of his jeans and his training bag was at his feet. He looked good, he wore all black and the back of his hair that was a bit longer then the rest Keith had put into a tiny ponytail.

 

„Hey.“ Hunk made an awkward wave and Keith looked up. „Hi.“

 

„Let‘s go for a walk.“ Keith said after a moment of silence and turned toward the field that stretched behind the training hall. Hunk bent down to grab Keiths bag. „Oh sorry I can“ Keith turned to reach for his bag but Hunk put it over his shoulder and just smiled.

„Thanks.“

 

After they walked for a few minutes in silence Hunk finally ask „You wanted to talk about something?“

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Keith rolling his shoulders clearly uncomfortable. Hunk grew nervous by the minute, he felt his hands started to sweat.

 

Keith finally stopped and face Hunk.

„Hunk I- I know- I noticed, ehm that you like me.“

The way Keith said _like_ left no doubt that I knew exactly that Hunk was crushing on him. Hunk immediately ducked his head and sputtered an apology. So this was what Keith wanted to talk about; telling him that he didn‘t like Hunk in _that way_ and that he was uncomfortable around Hunk. „I‘m sorry.“ Hunk sputtered again.

 

„What no Hunk you don‘t have to be sorry.“ He grabbed Hunk be the arms but Hunk didn‘t look up so Keith got even closer to get into Hunks field of vision. „Hunk I- urgh I don‘t know how to put this into words.“ Keith tried to explain but Hunk tried to get free. He wanted to cry but not in front of Keith.

„I get it you don‘t have to say anything.“ Hunk said.

 

„No, you don‘t get it!“ Keith rarely raised his voice at Hunk and that‘s what took Hunk by surprise so he kept still. Keith was almost desperately looking at Hunk.

„Hunk, the thing is, I probably liked you for a very long time already. At first, I didn‘t understand my feelings, then I was too shy and then I worried it could be weird because I was older than you. But every time you smile at me my heart just stopped. You are the brightest, kindest and most beautiful person I‘ve ever met. I noticed you liked me too so I wanted to take a shoot and ask you out. Hunk. Do you want to be my boyfriend?“

 

Keith‘s face was so close to his now Hunk could see the sparks in his eyes, full of hope. Hunk had been so happy back when Keith started eating lunch with them again even though they couldn‘t really hang out outside of class anymore, but it was better than nothing. Hunk couldn‘t believe his ears. Wasn‘t even sure he was awake right now.

„You‘re only one year older than me.“ He said dumbfoundedly.

 

Keith let out a shaky laugh. „That‘s what you take away from my speech? Seriously?“ Hunk joined his laughing and soon they both were giggling and Hunk had to sit down cause his knees were shaking from nervousness and laughter he had to sit down.

Because Keith was still holding on to Hunk he went down with him.

 

There they sat, sun already down, stars in the sky, trying to catch their breath again.

„So?“ Keith asked impatiently.

„Yeah, I‘d love to be your boyfriend.“ Hunk said and smiled brighter than the stars.

Keith let out a shaky breath and then leaned forward to press his lips against Hunks, who felt like his heart was going to explode inside his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pacing of this fic is pretty fast I know but there is just so much that I want to put into it so I hope you can forgive me for that.  
> As always critique and comments are welcomed <3  
> English is my second language so I apologize for any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> English isn't my first language so I hope you can forgive me some grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> Critique and feedback are always welcomed!!


End file.
